Lucy The Queen of Rebel
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Ganti Judul / Chapter 2 Update : To Be Stronger/ Important Announcement Inside/ Demi keluarganya, demi Fairy Tail, dan demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir, seorang Lucy Heartfilia memberontak terhadap Kerajaan Fiore! Tekadnya begitu kuat, namun apakah ia bisa bertahan ketika cinta menghalanginya? / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy Heartfilia, siswi Kelas 9 SMA 3 Fiore. Pelajar biasa, masyarakat biasa. Ia hanya hidup bersama Ayahnya seorang. Ibunya telah meninggal, dengan penyebab yang tak pasti. Lucy, ia termasuk siswi yang jenius. Dan juga, ia ahli dalam bidang olahraga. Ia gadis yang baik, ramah, dan santun. Tak heran, banyak pria yang mengincar posisi hatinya._

_Tapi, siapa sangka gadis ini akan menjadi sosok penting yang akan mengubah dunia?_

**Marianne Gloria (Kagura Yuki)**

Presents

**Lucy The Rebel**

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Social & Politic, and many more..

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Genre :** General, Friendship, Romance, A Little Bit of Crime, Adventure, Dark Lucy Heartfilia, Fantasy

**Don't Like Don't Read! And After Read, Review Please!**

Happy Reading

Lucy berjalan pelan. Dari pagar sekolahnya, menuju rumah kecilnya. Rumah mungil bercat violet, dengan taman kecil di halaman depannya. Rumah itu begitu rapi dan indah, walau tiada barang-barang mewah. Semuanya sederhana, tapi sekali lagi, indah.

"Ayah, aku pulang.." Lucy masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya. Sapaannya tiada yang menjawab. Kemudian ia berucap sendiri, "mungkin ia sedang pergi bekerja,"

Melangkah pelan menuju meja makan, dibukanya tudung saji oranye yang menutupi isinya. "…" Tiada semburat apapun di wajah gadis itu. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali. Ia pun menutup kembali tudung saji itu.

Lucy menuju kamarnya, meletakkan barang-barangnya, dan sejenak melepas penat dengan berbaring di ranjang. "Hh.." desahnya pelan. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto. Ia menatap miris foto itu. Di foto itu, ia, Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Happy berfoto bersama di depan Guild Fairy Tail, guild yang amat sangat di cintai, yang kini telah dibubarkan.

Masih terkenang namanya di hati, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail adalah guild yang telah membesarkannya. Fairy Tail adalah tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan teman-teman terbaiknya seperti Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Dan sekarang, guild payah itu sudah bubar…" Lucy bersandar di dinding kamarnya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka menurut saja pada perintah Zeref untuk bubar? Tidak ada perlawanan, tidak ada pembantahan.. Master, tidak, sudah bukan lagi.. Makarov, apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan?"

**Chapter 1 : The Awakening of A Rebel**

Ya, ini Tahun 1586 M, di Earthland. Salah satu negeri yang paling terkenal di Earthland, yaitu Fiore, yang dipimpin oleh Kerajaan. Negeri yang terkenal makmur dan indah. Terkenal dengan kekuatan militer dan pertahanan yang kuat karena negeri ini memiliki jumlah penyihir terbanyak dibanding negeri di Earthland lainnya. Juga, dengan keberadaan Guild-guild terkenal seperti Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, menambah kepopuleran nama Fiore di telinga penduduk negeri lain.

Namun sangat disayangkan, setahun yang lalu, Raja Fiore XVII meninggal dunia. Posisinya digantikan oleh saudaranya, Zeref el Fiore. Ia membuat kebijakan-kebijakan baru yang sulit diterima. Seperti, membubarkan setiap guild di seluruh pelosok Fiore, melarang penggunaan sihir. Lalu, mendirikan sekolah. Setiap orang diwajibkan bersekolah, jika tidak, maka habislah mereka.

"Dan kini aku harus bersekolah dan mengerjakan ini itu, matematika, ekonomi.. Huh, membosankan," keluh Lucy kesal. Ia menatap atap sambil membayangkan wajah almarhum ibunya. Ibunya meninggal.. Dan ia tak tahu mengapa..

"Lucy.." terdengar suara ayahnya memanggil.

"Ya, masuklah," Lucy duduk di ranjangnya.

Ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia segera memasuki ruangan Lucy. Ia duduk di samping Lucy, "Lucy.. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Mm? Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu? Sekolahku baik-baik saja.. Hanya saja.." Lucy tersenyum pada ayahnya, "terlalu membosankan.."

"Begitu ya," ayahnya mengawang, "aku tahu kau lebih suka jadi penyihir. Dan aku turut berduka atas keputusan baru Raja Zeref untuk membubarkan semua guild,"

"Iya…" Lucy menunduk sedih.

"Lucy.. Kau harus kuat.. Dunia ini sangat kejam, Nak. Keadilan sudah menghilang. Kau lihat berita-berita di TV tidak?"

"Tidak.. Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu.."

"Dunia sudah terbalik. Korupsi sudah menjalar dimana-mana. Orang tak bersalah dieksekusi, penjahat melakukan suap agar aman. Dan koruptor pun.. Yang ditangkap di penjara.." Jude menatap Lucy, "di penjara, mereka bebas membawa gadget, uang, ini itu, dan bahkan ada ranjang super mewah.."

"Kejam…" komentar Lucy singkat. Sejujurnya saja, ia tak begitu peduli tentang politik. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan menjadi seorang penyihir. Bersama Fairy Tail, bersama keluarganya.

"Lucy, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal," Jude terlihat lebih serius.

"Ada.. Apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang kematian ibumu, kan?"

Lucy tersentak, "ayah tahu sesuatu?!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi berjanjilah, kau takkan bertindak macam-macam," ucap Jude, "ibumu.. dia dibunuh.."

Lucy terdiam. Ia tak menyangka.. "siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Jude berbisik pelan, "Zeref.. Zeref el Fiore yang sudah membunuhnya.."

"!" Lucy terkejut setengah mati. Ibunya dibunuh oleh seorang Raja?! "Kenapa.. Dia melakukannya pada Ibu?! Apa salah Ibu?!"

Jude menggeleng pelan, "aku juga tidak tahu… Setahuku, Ibumu hanyalah orang biasa. Tapi, waktu itu.. Zeref dengan teganya, membunuh Layla dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku melihatnya.. Dan kata-kata terakhir yang Layla ucapkan.. Tolong jaga Lucy.."

Tanpa sadar, mata Lucy mulai menitikkan air mata. Air mata kebencian. "Zeref.." ucapnya penuh kemarahan_. Kenapa kau merenggut semua kebahagiaanku? Kenapa kau mengambil Ibuku? Kenapa kau membubarkan guild? Kenapa kau harus membuatku berpisah dengan Fairy Tail?_ "Kalau begitu.. Kakak.. Apa Ayah tahu sesuatu tentang menghilangnya Kakak?"

Jude menggeleng, "tidak.. Kalau soal Kakakmu itu, aku tidak tahu.. Tapi, kurasa Makarov tahu sesuatu,"

"Makarov? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi.. Coba kau tanyakan saja padanya. Dia cukup dekat dengan Ibumu," Jude berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di kamarnya.

Lucy masih shock mendengar fakta-fakta itu. Kenyataan bahwa Ibunya dibunuh oleh sang Raja sendiri! _Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk menangis.. Aku harus menanyakan pada Makarov.._ Lucy bangkit dan mengenakan jaket ungunya. Tak lupa ia membawa kunci-kunci sihirnya yang ia ikatkan pada ikat pinggang putih.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah Makarov, dan sepanjang perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Cana, Erza dan Mirajane.

"Hai, Lucy! Apa kabar? Kau terlihat buru-buru, mau kemana?" sapa Mira.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Makarov," sahut Lucy singkat, dengan nada ketus.

Ketiga temannya hanya saling pandang karena heran dengan perubahan tingkah laku sahabat mereka itu.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai di depan rumah Makarov, rumah kuning yang tidak begitu besar, dan acak-acakan. Ia mengetuk pintu keras-keras.

"Ya, kau masuklah!" Makarov menyahut dari dalam rumah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lucy segera masuk ke dalam rumah Makarov. Ia melihat Makarov sedang tiduran di tikar.

"Oh Lucy, duduklah!"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Lucy menggeleng kuat, "aku kemari, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anda.."

"Apa itu? Aku takkan menjawabnya jika itu menyangkut masalah politik.."

"Bukan soal itu. Ini soal kakakku, Sting Eucliffe," ucap Lucy tegas.

"Hmm.. Kakak angkatmu yang menghilang beberapa bulan lalu itu ya?" Makarov meneguk teh hijaunya, "memang ada apa?"

"Anda tahu sesuatu kan? Tentang menghilangnya dia?"

Makarov menarik nafas panjang, "kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja pada teman-teman guildnya? Yukino atau Rogue.. Atau mungin Minerva atau Jiemma.."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" teriak Lucy, "anda tahu sesuatu kan?!"

Makarov menatap Lucy, "yakin kau ingin tahu?"

Lucy megangguk tegang.

"Sting Eucliffe.. Pada hari itu, aku lihat dia sedang bekerja bersama Rogue dan Minerva di sebuah desa kecil.. Dan.. Disana ada pasukan kerajaan yang sedang membubarkan paksa salah satu guild kecil disana,"

"Pasukan kerajaan?"

"Ya. Raja Zeref juga ada disana," ucap Makarov.

Zeref lagi! Batin Lucy kesal.

"Sting berusaha menolong guild kecil itu.. Sayangnya.. ia kalah tanding melawan Raja Zeref. Kemudian.. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang menyinggung masalah Layla.. Sepertinya setelah tahu Sting adalah bagian dari keluargamu, ia langsung membawanya sebagai tahanan Kerajaan,"

Lucy tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jadi Sting ditangkap oleh Zeref.. Terlebih karena ia bagian dari Keluarga Layla Heartfilia! Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Lucy," Makarov berdiri menghadap Lucy, "keluargamu dalam bahaya. Kau dan Ayahmu, selanjutnya pasti kalian. Kau harus bisa melindungi Ayahmu, karena kau adalah seorang penyihir,"

Lucy menatap Makarov, "tapi kenapa harus keluarga kami?!"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau harus cari tahu sendiri!" jawab Makarov cepat, "Lucy.. kau punya kekuatan.. aku tahu itu.."

"Aku terlalu lemah. Aku takkan bisa melindungi ayahku!"

"Lucy, kau bisa," tegas Makarov, "kau punya kekuatan spesial yang masih tersegel. Dan karena itu akan kubuka segelnya.. menunduklah!"

"Eh?" Lucy terheran-heran.

"Menunduklah!" perintah Makarov. Lucy pun terpaksa menunduk. Makarov menyentuh dahinya. "Wahai engkau penguasa bintang.. Wahai engkau, kekuatan yang telah bersemayam sekian lama dalam hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia.. Dengan tubuhku ini, kulepaskan segel kekuatan bintang terbesar pada tubuh ini. Terbukalah.. Gerbang Bintang, Penguasa Bintang, 88 Rasi Bintang, terbukalah.." Makarov mengucapkan mantra-mantra, sambil tetap menyentuh dahi Lucy. Perlahan dahi Lucy bersinar terang. Semakin terang.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" Lucy semakin heran. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya, kekuatan yang begitu besar mengalir pada dirinya. Dan setelah itu, ia melihat Makarov ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Master?" Lucy membantu Makarov duduk.

"A-ku bukan Mastermu lagi.." ucap Makarov pelan, "Lucy.. aku sudah berhasil melepaskan segelmu.. Kau juga bisa merasakannya kan?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Belajarlah pada roh bintangmu. Dapatkan kekuatan yang lebih kuat untuk melindungi orangtuamu.."

Makarov menutup matanya.

"Master?" ucap Lucy takut, "Master! Master!" Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Makarov yang mulai dingin. Lucy pun segera tahu, Master sudah meninggal, untuk membuka segelnya.

Perlahan, diletakkannya tubuh Master di sofa, "Master.. Aku janji pengorbananmu takkan sia-sia.. Aku akan melindungi keluargaku, Fairy Tail.. Dan.. Aku akan membalas Zeref.."

Lucy meninggalkan tubuh Makarov yang dingin. Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah. Di depan rumah, sudah ada Cana, Mira dan Erza. Mereka tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah Makarov. Lucy hanya tersenyum licik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah itu. Sesaat, ia mendengar teriakan histeris Mira. Disusul jeritan Erza dan Cana. Lalu, Natsu, Gray, dan beberapa mantan anggota Fairy Tail lain segera mendatangi rumah mantan Master mereka.

"Lucy! Master.. Master.." Juvia terengah-engah mendekati Lucy yang baru sepuluh langkah di depan rumah sang Master.

"Aku sudah tahu, Juvia," sahut Lucy tegas.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah ke sana dan kita doakan Master bersama," pinta Juvia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucy menatap Juvia dingin, "aku.. Aku yang sudah membunuh Master,"

Juvia terkejut. "Apa..? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!" bentak Juvia, membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dan Lucy.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kataku? Aku orang yang telah membunuh Makarov," sahut Lucy tenang.

"Lucy! Kau.." Cana menghampiri Lucy dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku melakukannya, Cana. Aku membunuh Makarov,"

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

"Tidak ada alasan yang spesifik," Lucy melambaikan tangannya, "Sayonara minna.."

"LUCY! LUCY!" Anggota guild meneriakkan namanya dengan perasaan gelisah. Mereka tak percaya begitu saja, Lucy, sahabat mereka, membunuh Master mereka sendiri?

Lucy berjalan santai ke rumahnya. _Maaf teman-teman, aku telah berbohong.. Tapi jika aku berkata jujur.._Lucy memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan mempelajari kekuatan baru itu. Ia akan membalas Zeref..

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lucy? Mengapa ia mengaku sebagai pembunuh Master Makarov? Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kekuatan barunya? Dan apa kekuatan spesialnya?**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya..**_

**# To Be Continued #**

Halo Readers yang terhormat.. Akhirnya bisa nulis juga fic ini yang idenya sempat ngganjel! Gimana menurut kalian? Apa terlalu dark? Apa aneh? Oke, judulnya memang mirip dengan seri anime Code Geass : Lelouch of The Rebellion. Tapi itu hanya judul saja kan? Saya jamin kok, alur ceritanya pasti beda..

Nah, di cerita ini, Lucy saya jadikan Dark! Char.. Ya, dia baik, tapi disini dia akan menjadi pemberontak Kerajaan.. Atau istilah zaman sekarangnya teroris gitu.. Simak ya, menurut saya, ceritanya cukup bagus kok.. hehe..

Akhir kata, mohon Reviewnya.. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah Reader yang baik, yang menghargai Author yang sudah susah payah membuat fic ini ^^

**# No Review, No Chapter**

Salam Hangat,

Marianne Gloria


	2. To Be Stronger

"Buka! Gerbang Pelayan.. Virgo!" Lucy merapalkan mantra yang disertai sinar keemasan keluar dari kunci Virgo-nya. Ia memanggil Virgo, roh pelayan yang setia dan sabar.

"Hukuman, Hime?" tanya Virgo begitu ia datang.

"Tidak," sahut Lucy cepat, "aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan padaku,"

Virgo menatap mata Hime-nya itu. _Hime terlihat serius.. Dan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Hime?_ Batin Virgo.

"Virgo, apa aku memang punya kekuatan spesial?"

Virgo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Anda sudah mengetahuinya, Hime?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu itu kekuatan apa.. Jelaskan padaku!" tegas Lucy.

**Lucy The Queen of Rebel**

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But, this fanfic is belongs to Marianne Gloria

**Warning :** Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, AU, Dark Lucy, and many more…

**Chapter 2** : To Be Stronger

"Itu adalah kekuatan tertinggi seorang pengendali bintang. Hime-sama, anda adalah orang yang memiliki bakat untuk menguasai kekuatan tertinggi dari dunia roh bintang, saya tahu itu. Sejak pertama kali kita menjalin kontrak," ucapan Virgo membuat Lucy menyipitkan mata kanannya.

"Kekuatan tertinggi roh bintang? Urano Metria?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Itu jauh.. Jauh lebih kuat dibanding Urano Metria,"

Lucy tertegun, "jauh lebih kuat?"

"Itu kekuatan yang membuat Hime mampu mengendalikan seluruh energi bintang. Kekuatan yang luar biasa,"

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa.."

"Awalnya, kekuatan itu disegel. Tapi sekarang, segelnya sudah lepas. Anda bisa mempelajarinya,"

"Hmm, aku rasa aku belum siap untuk menguasainya. Kau tahu kan, tubuhku masih lemah?" Lucy tersenyum kecil, "aku masih harus melatih kekuatan fisikku,"

"Saya setuju, Hime," Virgo menunduk, "latihlah kekuatan fisik anda. Mungkin anda bisa meminta Erza-sama untuk mengajari anda,"

"Erza?"

"Bukankah dia sangat ahli dalam seni bela diri dan persenjataan? Anda bisa mempelajari itu darinya,"

Lucy mengangguk pelan, "oke.. Sekarang kau bisa kembali,"

Virgo tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya dan menghilang.

Lucy berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah mungilnya, menuju halaman belakang. Ia melirik pohon bambu yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya begitu saja. Segera saja ia patahkan sebuah bambu, ia ambil dan gunakan seperti pedang.

Ia mengayunkannya kemana-mana, beranggapan di sekitarnya adalah musuh, tetapi permainan pedang bambunya itu jauh dari kata seni. Permainannya terlihat sangat 'hancur' dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Erza, sedikitpun tidak.

"Ada apa denganmu, Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh. Ia mendapati Erza sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat betapa buruknya permainan pedang Lucy.

"E-Erza.." Lucy tergagap. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan pedang bambunya itu di belakang tubuhnya, "eh, hai.. hai.."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan," Erza tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekat, "kau ingin mempelajari seni persenjataan kan?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Iya, aku.. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat.."

"Untuk apa? Untuk membunuh lagi?" tanya Erza.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Lucy cepat.

"Lucy, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu. Tapi membunuh bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan lagi, kau tahu siapa yang kau bunuh? Apa kau.. " Erza sedikit menunduk, "aku masih tidak percaya, kau yang sudah melakukan hal seperti ini.."

"Terserah apa katamu, Erza," sahut Lucy tenang, "itu urusan pribadiku,"

"Lucy, mengakulah," ucap Erza serius, "kau tidak membunuh Master kan?"

Lucy memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, dan mengatakan hal yang lain, "aku ingin.. Jadi lebih kuat. Aku harus.. Menguasai seni pedang.. Harus.. Terus berlatih.."

"Oleh sebab itu kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Erza.

"Kalau kau tak setuju, maka bunuhlah aku!" bentak Lucy tiba-tiba. Membuat Erza sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tidak," Erza menggeleng, "kita teman kan? Aku masih mempercayaimu.. Hmm, lagipula.. Aku juga ingin mengajarimu teknik bermain pedang yang sesungguhnya," Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ia menodongkannya ke arah Lucy, "dalam latihan ini kau harus serius! Jika tidak, nyawamu dalam bahaya! Aku takkan main-main, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy mengangguk serius.

"Pertama-tama, pegang pedangnya seperti ini…"

"Seperti ini?"

"Pegang dengan kuat!"

.

"Lalu, rasakan bahwa pedang itu sudah menyatu dengan dirimu.."

"Hee?"

"Baka! Berhentilah mengupil dan dengarkan penjelasanku!"

.

"Ayunkan seperti ini!"

"Hiaa..!"

"Bodoh! Bukan seperti itu!"

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Dengan latihan yang cukup keras dari Erza, dan bakat terpendam Lucy, dalam waktu 4 hari, Lucy sudah mampu mempelajari seni persenjataan hingga tingkat menengah.

"Kau hebat. Kau hanya butuh waktu 4 hari sampai tingkatan menengah. Dulu aku butuh waktu seminggu lho," puji Erza.

"Ini juga berkat latihanmu," Lucy tersenyum.

"Hei.. Lalu setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Erza.

"Aku.." Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, "aku akan mengalahkan Zeref.. Untuk membalaskan dendam Ibuku, menyelamatkan Kakakku, melindungi Ayahku, membalas perlakuan Zeref terhadap guild.. Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Lucy, kau tahu itu mustahil kan?!" teriak Erza, "kau tahu seberapa kuat kekuatan militer negara kita! Melawan Zeref berarti melawan negara! Kau takkan selamat, Lucy,"

"Aku tidak peduli!" tukas Lucy, "sampai aku bisa membinasakan pria itu, aku takkan bisa hidup dengan tenang! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Erza?!"

"Lucy.." Erza menggeram, "kau akan jadi seorang pemberontak.. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu begitu saja!"

"Kalau begitu silakan! Lawan aku! Hentikan aku!" Lucy berdiri dan menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Erza menjawab tenang. Ia melakukan Requip. Menggunakan Heart Kreuz Armor dan menggenggam sebuah pedang di tangannya. Ia menyerang Lucy.

Lucy menahan tebasan pedang Erza. Kemudian meluncurkan serangan balik. Erza berhasil menahan semua serangan Lucy. Ia melompat dan mengeluarkan tebasannya. Lucy berhasil bertahan.

"Kau berubah, Lucy," ucap Erza.

"Aku bukan Lucy yang dulu lagi," jawab Lucy datar, "aku bukan Lucy yang akan menangis dan meminta pertolongan kalian lagi!"

Lucy berhasil mendesak Erza hingga terjatuh. Pedang Erza terlempar cukup jauh. Kini pedang Lucy berada tepat satu senti di atas lehernya. Ia berkata, "bunuh aku, Lucy."

"Nyawamu terlalu berharga untuk itu," ucap Lucy tegas. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Erza sendirian. Ia menuju taman kota yang sedang sepi. Ia duduk sambil menatap pedangnya.

"Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh, dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya, "Natsu?"

Natsu berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping Lucy, "Yoo, Lucy.. Lama tak jumpa.."

"I-Iya, lama tak jumpa," Lucy sedikit tergagap, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa aku disini?" Natsu terkekeh, "ini adalah tempat yang kukunjungi setiap sore. Dari sini, langitnya terlihat sangat merah ketika matahari terbenam. Aku selalu ingin menyaksikannya."

Lucy menatap langit. "Benar.. Langitnya merah.."

"Indah bukan?" Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini?"

Lucy beralih menatap Natsu, "kalau menurutmu kenapa? Hh.. Tentu saja, ini adalah tempat yang sering kita kunjungi ketika masih di guild. Aku ingin mengenangnya,"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau membenci guild. Karena kau membunuh Master," ucap Natsu hati-hati.

Lucy tersenyum kecut, "aku punya alasan. Dan alasan itu takkan kuberitahukan pada siapapun,"

"Kau sudah berubah,"

"Berhentilah mengoceh tentangku. Aku akan pergi," sahut Lucy galak. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

"Lucy, satu lagi!" teriak Natsu tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy berhenti melangkah, "aku masih tidak bisa percaya, kalau kau telah membunuh Master! Aku yakin kau masih Lucy yang dulu! Lucy yang kukenal! Jadi, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap membantumu!" _Karena aku suka padamu.._

Lucy terdiam. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia meneruskan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Natsu dengan senyuman kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Natsu.. Jangan.. Jika kau berpihak padaku, kau akan terseret dalam masalahku.." Perlahan, air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Hime, okaerinasai," sambut Virgo yang sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Virgo.. Kenapa kau disini? Aku tidak memanggilmu," ucap Lucy sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

"Saya menggunakan kekuatan saya sendiri, prinsipnya hampir sama seperti Leo-kun," sahut Virgo.

"Hh.. Baiklah, lagipula ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Lucy mengikat rambutnya, "kupikir aku sudah siap mempelajari ilmu itu. Bisa kau mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja Hime. Tapi kita tak bisa berlatih disini," jawab Virgo.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kita harus melakukannya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui proses latihan dari ilmu itu. Dan juga, Hime hanya bisa mempelajari ilmu itu di sebuah tempat yang sudah di tentukan," Virgo terlihat serius.

"Dimana?" Lucy terlihat santai.

"Di Pulau Suci Fairy Tail. Tenroujima."

Jawaban Virgo sukses membuat Lucy terkejut sampai terbatuk-batuk. Ia terlihat sedikit shock,"Tenroujima katamu?! Tapi kenapa harus Tenroujima?!"

"Iya Hime. Disana, kekuatan bintang dapat mencapai puncaknya. Tempat yang sangat baik untuk anda berlatih."

"Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi.. Baiklah. Kapan kita bisa pergi kesana?"

"Tergantung pada keputusan anda,"

"Baiklah, kita besok akan berangkat," Lucy menjawab serius. _Tenroujima.. Kenapa harus disana? Kenapa harus di pulau tempatku dan Fairy Tail terkubur? Kenapa harus di tempat yang penuh kenangan bersama teman-temanku? Jika aku terus mengenang mereka, aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi kuat.._

"Hime? Anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat kurang sehat.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku mengemasi barang-barangku,"

"Baik, Hime,"

.

_Sebenarnya ilmu apa yang akan mereka pelajari? Dan kenapa harus di Tenroujima? Rahasia apa yang ada dibalik Pulau itu? Dan bagaimanakah latihan Lucy nantinya?_

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Ha.. Halo para pembaca.. # sembunyi

Maaf baru Update, entah kenapa saya merasa malas untuk menulis apapun belakangan ini (==a)

Chapter kali ini gimana? Aneh kah? Amburadul kah? Gomenasai.. # bungkuk

Mm, judul fic ini saya ganti, karena menurut saya, judul yang ini lebih cocok, hehehe..

Yosh, ini waktunya balas review :

**Chiaki Heartfilia** : Yah, mungkin begitu xD Hehe, iya, penname saya baru.. Duh, kok sepertinya menghebohkan ya? (==a) Jangan pakai suffix –san, biar kesannya lebih akrab, hilangkan aja suffix itu :D

**RyuKazekawa** : Mungkin begitu xD Baca aja kelanjutannya :D

**Nnatsuki** : Iya, xD Kaget ya? Wkwk.. Natsu? Saya ga jago bikin cerita Shounen (==a)

**Ahaurats-FT** : Arigatou ^^

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Iya, tapi alur ceritanya nggak akan sama kok ^^ Thanks for favo..

**Hana Hii-chan** : Makasih.. Hihi, jangan seformal itu sama saya.. Review fic saya dgn bahasa santai aja, biar kita bisa akrab :D

**Mako-chan** : Hehe, ada alasan tersendiri ^^

**Guest** : NaLu belum kelihatan.. Tunggu ya.. :D

**Minna Sasusaku** : Iya, Dark Lucy, karena sebenernya, tokoh favorit saya itu Lucy Ashley bukan Lucy H. Tapi nggak memungkinkan jika Lucy Ashley yang jadi pemeran utama. :D

**Caca Dragfilia** : Code Geass itu anime yang kereen banget # blushing. Coba deh anda nonton, pasti ketagihan xD xD

**Adellecia Evans** : ( #lirik nama # lirik nama lagi ) Waaa, ada Adellecia Evans disini.. Author papolit saya :D Mengingatkan pada apa hayo? Mm, politik Fiore ini seperti politik negara kita # dihajar. Waduh, anda sepertinya Math-haters ya? (==a) Jangan cuma dukung Lucy, dukung saya juga.. xD

**Winha Heartfilia** : Ini dia lanjutannya. Nantikan lagi chapter selanjutnya ya! :D

Anyway, thanks buat yang udah ngereview, seperti apapun bentuk review kalian saya hargai, Makasih banyak :D

Sampai jumpa di next chappy!

Salam hangat,

Marianne Gloria Marianne (Jordan) Gloria xD

**ANNOUNCEMENT : **

**Berhubung di page saya sedang ada Event Besar-besaran, dan saya kebagian buat 6 Soal Case. :'(**

**Soal sebanyak itu, saya akan kesulitan mengerjakannya sendirian. Jadi bisa saya minta bantuan kalian? Tolong bantu saya buat soal CASE, kirimkan ke Inbox akun ini, paling lambat besok malam minggu. Maaf dadakan.**

**Oh ya, Case itu kuis kasus yang seperti di detektif conan.. Biasanya berisi persoalan untuk mencari pelaku kasus kriminal atau kasus apalah, dengan menggunakan petunjuk yang tertera pada Case. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silakan hubungi via PM**

**Kirimkan Case-mu sebanyak mungkin beserta penyelesaiannya ke akun saya, paling lambat besok malam pukul 20.00. Saya akan kasih Reward Request Fanfic. Boleh One-Shot, Boleh Series. Di Fandom : Fairy Tail, Code Geass, Code : Breaker, Naruto, Rated : K-T (Maap Rewardnya terlalu kecil..)  
**

**Makasih sebelumnya.. Saya harap ada yang mau bantu saya, saya kerepotann! (==a)**


End file.
